


Insomniacs

by DestinyandChicken



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik is a Big Dorkface, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Smitten Erik, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyandChicken/pseuds/DestinyandChicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 219.</p>
<p>“I wish everyday were like this” Charles muses into Erik’s neck. At these words, the corners of Erik’s mouth drop and his fingers stop stroking Charles’ back. He contemplates Charles’ words for moments more before replying.</p>
<p>“It can’t though, can it.”</p>
<p>Despite their turbulent relationship, today had been perfect and it's hard to imagine the hardships this group of mutants has facing them. For now though, it's moments like these that keep them all going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniacs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in ages I have written any fan fiction and the first time I have ever tried to write anything remotely ~sexy~ so I hope you enjoy! This takes place in a reality where Charles and Erik were together before the beach divorce and the day to day interactions of the group. I'm think about writing the entire time they spent together from start to finish like a diary to watch it all fall apart, but not knowing where to start I've given you some sweet fluff! =^,^=

It was the hour before the awakening of the day, the sky the colour of ashen like a cigarette been stubbed out on the horizon, giving a hazy subdued palate with the promise of a golden day ahead.

Through the humid room, small gasps brake out through the quiet mansion, petering into the early morning. Erik straddles Charles hips, rolling his own in languid tandem, up and down in a maddeningly intimate pace, looking down into Charles’ eyes as they watch the other’s pleasure uncoil.

Charles watches the sheen on Erik’s toned body in the blue light, the occasional drip of sweat trailing down his perfectly toned stomach to settle on his hairs. His breath comes out in sharp sighs as Erik clenches around him, the bed barely screeching below them as Erik gently rides him into submission. Charles’ body trembles under the teasing rhythm, using one hand to grasp the bed sheets and the other reaching out in front of him, with the pure need of stabilising himself under the sheer painful weight of Erik’s love bombarding his body and mind.

Erik takes his hand, kissing his knuckles and then pushes it back onto the bed, pining him there, leaning down to steal a hurried, wet kiss. Charles leans up into it, threading his fingers through Erik’s hair, which sticks to his forehead, untamed from the usually combed-back look he wears through the day, making Charles’ heart sing that he has the privilege of seeing Erik in such a state. He deepens the kiss, claiming a moan from Erik, gently shifting his body. Erik breaks away from the kiss, pushing down with greater force against Charles, coercing a groan from between his lips.

_Lean back for me, darling_ , Charles communicates through the pants he breathes out. Erik pauses his pace, leaning his body back, Charles parting his own thighs so Erik has something to grasp, and when he plunges down again, Erik moans loud and Charles knows he’s managed to hit his sweet spot at this angle, Erik’s mouth gaping open, shutting his eyes, and driving down Charles at a merciless speed.

They catch each other’s eyes, admiring the slick of their flesh and the heavy lidded eyes of arousal and sleepiness, smiling fondly through each wave of pleasure. Erik looks completely wrecked on top of him, each drive he makes, brushing up against his bundle of nerves, soaring sparks through his muscles.

Charles can feel the heat beginning to pool in the bottom of his stomach, his heart quickening. He reaches out, cupping his hands around Erik’s hips and ass, pulling him down, bucking up to meet him. Erik suddenly throws his head back, his eyes shut, and beams, showing his white teeth in a gleeful gasp, hands digging into Charles’ thighs.

Charles looks up at Erik in awe at the sheer beauty of the serenity and freeness on his face as he pulls Erik down to grind upon him. Erik groans, rutting with a quickened pace, chasing Charles’ orgasm forward, prizing gasps from his mouth, smile still embedded on his own.

Charles’ hands wander on Erik’s body; up his chest then stroking down his thighs, squeezing them as his hands glide up towards his leaking cock straining against his chest. He takes Erik in his hand and rubs his thumb down the shaft, using his other to knead his balls causing Erik to writhe at the end of his own cock, with a whimper. Erik’s breathing continues to hitch as Charles watches in earnest, stroking him gently and moving his hips in time with Erik’s.

As Erik clenches down again, Charles can feel his body tensing and rubs his thumb over the slit before clamping his hands down on Erik’s hips and pulling him down in several toe-curling thrusts before Erik cries out, his cock leaking down his own chest and onto Charles’. With shaking thighs Erik dips down several times before Charles cries out and fills him with his heat.

After they gather back their breath more, Erik pulls himself off of Charles with a squelch, leaning forward to kiss Charles and nuzzle into his neck as Charles wipes them down with a tissue before curling into it, locking their limp limbs together.

They spend the next few moments stealing kisses from one another; wet, sweet tender kisses with teeth clashing through smiles, their noses nuzzling against each other.

“Only three thirty and already a great start to the day,” Charles murmurs against Erik’s cheek as he trails kisses down. “You look beautiful when you come.” Erik smirks and buries his face deeper under Charles’ chin.

“Mm, I should wake you up like this more often.” Erik breathes in Charles’ skin, pushing back the damp hair from his face. Resting his head on the other’s chest he listens the patter of his heart and follows his breathing as Charles draws circles with his finger, down Erik’s arms and back, which he knows usually sends Erik off to sleep. He could tell the toll Erik’s nightmares took on him; it has been several days since Erik had had any and his mood was at a peak from being able to sleep without being reminded of his past.

They stay like this for minutes more, letting the summer breeze roll in through the window, caressing their tired limbs, caressing each other’s skin with delicate kisses, roaming strokes of fingers. Charles lies in the abyss of this contentment, drinking in the tranquillity of beginning the day like so.

Pressing a firm kiss against Erik’s nose, he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him up causing Erik to flutter his eyes open from his brief slumber.

“Come with me” he whispers into Erik’s neck, pulling him up further, sitting up on the edge of the bed, reaching down to put his underwear back on in a hurried pace. Erik binks drowsily, not quite up to speed with Charles’ sudden enthusiasm.

“Warum… Why, what are we doing?” he sighs back through a yawn, rubbing his eyes and looking up with innocent confusion that melts Charles’ heart to look at. A big docile cat, been woken up from his sleep, he thinks.

“Just put these on.” Leaning down, he beings to help guide Erik’s long legs into his underwear and pulling him up in a hug and laughing as he sways under Erik’s sleepy weight.

Taking his hand, he picks up a blanket and leads him out of his room, down the lavishly wooden floors of the mansion and into one of the many drawing rooms Charles likes to inhabit whilst studying. Feet pattering against the floor he guides him over to a glass door, which opens onto a small balcony facing out over the grounds surrounding his house and the lake that shimmers hazily in the distance.

Pulling them through the door, he sits them down so his legs are dangling through the gaps in the railing; Erik slotting in behind him so his back is pressed against his chest. The morning air is dewy and is comfortable enough for them to be able to sit there in their underwear with only a blanket thrown around the shoulders of the two of them.

“Look.” Charles nods his head to the distance where the tip of the sun begins to appear above the horizon, bursting flames of orange over the fields surrounding them, basking the two in a warm glow.

They watch the sun rising further up, Erik’s head leaning on top of Charles’, wrapping his arms around so they’re cradled together, flesh against flesh and both hanging out into the open.

Charles’ main use for this balcony had usually been to sneakily smoke in-between the large volumes of genetics and drink in the tranquillity so he could clear his mind from the dusty parchments and his Mother’s arguments with his stepdad. Right now, however, he couldn’t remember a time he had ever felt calmer of clearer of mind. Despite the maddening feeling that Erik brings from being completely infatuated, and caught up in the frenzy of each other, they had come to a part where they fit together so well. Erik had mellowed in a way Charles couldn’t quite believe; the way Erik’s face had softened and there was a new tenderness in place of his cool, closed-off self, allowing them to become even more intimate with each other.

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been when I’m with you.” Erik doesn’t look at Charles when he says it, but stares out into the sun, the corners of his mouth turned up. Charles doesn’t know what to say to that. Nothing seems adequate to the amount of sentiment in that statement so he simply presses a kiss on Erik’s jawline, closing his eyes and burying his nose into his cheek, pulling Erik’s arms around him tighter.

When the sun finally fully emerges from the surface, Charles silently takes Erik’s hand and leads him back down the still empty corridors and to their bedroom where they spend a large chunk of the hour lovemaking and whispering affections to each other through the laughter of their playfulness.

At 6:30 they get up for a second time, pulling on their grey tracksuits and heading out into the morning light, fingers twined together as Charles skips alongside with glee.

They jog side by side round the perimeter of the mass of land by the mansion, every now and then fugitively smiling at each other when their eyes meet. As they run, their pace increasingly quickens until it becomes apparent they’re in some unspoken race, grinning impishly as they push themselves around the track, windswept and red in the face.

They come around the first cycle and pause for breath, Charles patting Erik on the back.

“Again?” Erik says through deep breaths.

“Sounds good. How about a little wager, old friend?” He smirks up at Erik whose eyes twinkle at the suggestion. “Lets say, whomever comes first gets to be on top,” he chirps with a wink. Erik steps closer, leaning into Charles, looing down into his face.

“I wasn’t aware you had such a preference to make it a prize.” His voice rumbles out, rubbing their noses together and making the hairs on Charles’ neck, prickle.

“Oh no, I thoroughly enjoy both. This just makes it easier to decide when we get inside.” Charles teasingly sucks on Erik’s neck, making him sway. Erik plants a kiss on his cheek before whispering…

“Better get going then” Erik muses before bolting across the grass leaving Charles to catch up. The two charge across the fields grinning maddeningly, feet ploughing into the ground. They were neck and neck, neither knowing whether to overtake the other or not but just being caught up in the fun of having someone to compete with.

Suddenly Charles feels a tug to his side and before he knows it, his feet cease touching the ground as Erik pulls him over so Charles is lying on top of him in a patch of long grass.

Erik pulls him in for a deep kiss as his stray hand wanders beneath his shirt to graze on his skin with a feather-light touch.

“I don’t think that race was conclusive.” Charles mumbles, struggling to form a coherent sentence together as his head swims to think past the taste of Erik’s tongue and the lusting thoughts skimming through his mind.

“Don’t worry liebling, I’ll decide for us. Ich werde Sie in der Dusche zu ruinieren.” From what German Charles could understand from the phrasebooks he’s been studying, he shivers at what words he does pick up.

“Ich… warte?” Charles says unsteadily, his vocabulary still not fully implemented for flirting smoothly. Erik chuckles at his attempt, bemused and delighted at how fast Charles seemed to be progressing from the minor lessons he’d given him.

“Ja, that was correct.” Erik sits up, wraps his arms under Charles so his legs are wrapped around him, and stands up, carrying Charles back up to the mansion and to their room.

They shower together, fooling around as they wash each other’s hair creating beards with the bubbles and touching each other teasingly until Erik lives up to his promise, on his knees and taking Charles deep into his mouth, both laughing whenever Charles slips against the surface of the tub.

The two lie in bed together after, tangling in the sheets, with Charles’ head resting on Erik’s chest as they listen to the radio station that Charles often has on, playing out twinkling piano pieces into the background.

“I wish everyday were like this” he breathes out sleepily, enjoying the soothing circles Erik’s finger draws on him.

“The day’s only just begun.” Charles smiles at this as he drifts off into a nap.

At 8:30 they both rise, heading downstairs to have breakfast, the noises of some of the others, now awake, drift through the corridors. One cup of tea for Charles, one coffee for Erik as he begins making pancakes for the two of them, Charles hugging him from behind, planting kissing between his shoulder blades making Erik’s cheeks deepen in colour.

The rest of the group are huddled in the lounge just off the kitchen, watching the news as they eat breakfast; with their legs sprawled out and pyjama clad bodies, it’s hard to imagine them being anything other than a group a regular teens and not the members of the mutant political movement organisation that they are.

Charles and Erik use this minor privacy to sneak in more kisses, playfully pressing each against the counter as Erik struggles to dish up the food as Charles giggles into the crook of his neck.

At the sound of them, the group turn their attention away from the television. Raven can’t help but take notice of how happy her brother seems; the way he seems so alive when he’s with Erik, and can neither stop her eyes then drifting over to Hank’s who meets her own causing the two of them to look away hurriedly. Alex can feel the edge of Darwin’s thumb gently brush against his own. Sean, oblivious to everyone else yells over to the two.

“Get a room we’re trying eat here.” The group groan and whinge at him at he chews with his mouth open, grinning at his ability to kill the mood.

Erik pulls his lips away, liking his bottom one, savouring the taste of Charles. Resting his forehead against Charles’, the smiles down at him, and taking in his blue eyes before kissing the tip of his nose and setting down the plates of pancakes on the dining table. They eat in comfortable silence, feet tangled together under the rich wood, and smirking at each other flirtatiously.

“Beach!” Raven calls over to them. The group stare at the two of them, all with the same look of childish excitement. “C’mon Charles, the weather is perfect, we haven’t been in ages, and I saw you bring home snacks yesterday which means we can have a picnic.” They all look eagerly at him, bouncing on the chairs with giddiness. He glances over to Erik who looks back at him expectedly.

_Fancy it?_ He asks, unsure whether the idea of frolicking about in a river with a group would appeal to him.

_Sure, why not, liebling._ He replies, the corners of his mouth turning up. Charles can’t tell if he’s only agreeing to amuse him or whether Erik want to, but the way he stares fondly at him, he begins to feel more assured that Erik’s becoming more at home in their group.

“Go on then. Raven, you’re on sandwich duty, everyone else, go put your swimsuits under your clothes and grab some walking boots from the foyer.” Charles can feel his own excitement beginning to build and he skips out of his chair, bouncing on his feet. The group high-five each other and then disperse laughingly down to their rooms.

“Beach?” Erik questions, swallowing down the last of his coffee.

“Well,” he replies, elongating the word. “We say beach but technically not so. It was somewhere Raven and me found on one our hikes when we were teens. We got lost and came across a river with a bank of sand beside it. Gorgeous little place with a tree hanging over for shade.”

“We’ve been going for years. Even made a little rope swing on the tree. We haven’t been in a while though as, Mr Moody here,” Raven scruffs the top of Charles’ head, “has been too engrossed in all of his books to bemuse his sister. Bet this is going to be the first time in ages that pale body of yours has seen the sun.”

“It’s because I’m a vampire!” Charles hisses and pretends to bite her, causing her to screech and slap him with a tea towel.

Erik watches, laughing at Charles’ playful mood and wondering what life must have been life for the two of them growing up together.

“Right, get to work on those sandwiches.” Charles takes Erik’s hand and leads them back to their room, leaving Raven to grumble as she butters bread.

When inside, Erik shuffles awkwardly beside Charles as he rummages through his draws, pulling out bundles of clothes, causing a mess as he so usually does.

“Everything alright darling?” Charles turns to Erik.

“I don’t actually own any swimming trunks.” In this moment, Charles knows how difficult Erik finds it to admit - as he sees it - or shows signs of how different his life has been to Charles’ and how he has to inadvertently ask for things. Knowing this he plays it off cool.

“Bottom draw near the window. I have a fair few pairs as I’ve always had a tendency to forget them when we went away and have had to buy new ones. Ended up accumulating quite a few pairs over the years.” Erik rummages through the draw until he finds what he needs and then the two of them get changed.

In under an hour, the eight of them were strolling across the grounds of Westchester Mansion, dressed in their scruffiest clothes and carrying picnic baskets and rucksacks full of items to keep them entertained throughout the day.

Reaching the end of the grounds his lot inhibits, they cross over a fence that marks the beginning of the countryside and the green hills that stretch beyond, both a beautiful sight, but also a reminder as to how remote his home is.

Raven had packed with her, a portable radio that she now pulled out a started tuning until she found a station that seemed to match the upbeat feeling within the group. Weaving through trees and over babbling brooks, they all sing, ‘so happy togetheeeer’, laughing as Sean gets higher pitched with each chorus and linking arms to help each other when then fall over mossy roots.

Erik doesn’t join in with the singing, unfamiliar with the songs or with even with singing with a group, but Charles watches the way he smiles to himself and looks at Charles when he joins in with a surprised joy at hearing him. Often the two would hang back a bit, linking their fingers and making light conversation, giving Erik the chance to talk without the pressure of it being to a whole group.

There was something nice about being away from the mansion. Charles felt lighter and it was easier to breath being away from that imposing building and the rooms that were filled with memories of lonelier times and not to mention, despite these last few days of peace, the turbulent arguments between himself and Erik that could be suffocating at times, and being away from that building seemed liberating and grounded their relationship, opening it outside of just those walls. He breathes in the earthy air.

Erik enjoys the country in silent joy, closing his eyes occasionally to listen to the sounds of the singing and rustle of leaves, relishing the feel of mud beneath his boots and the masses of green in front of him. He can’t help but steal thoughts of running away with Charles to live in a cabin in the woods and never having to see a mass of grey buildings again. There’s something about being guided by his love through this canopy of trees that settles him well.

After an hour and a half of walking, and Sean asking, ‘ _are we nearly there yet?_ ’, they reach the beach area that Charles and Raven had adventured many a time when they were younger.

They all stand their looking at it in awe for a few moments, at the serene view in front of them. A bank of sand of golden colour is at their feet, then a wide glistening river with a wall of rock at the other side that contains flecks of blue and green, and atop, flowered shrubs that hang down. On their side of the bank, to the right, the ground rises into a mound hanging over the river proving the perfect pier to dive into the water below, and as promised, a willow tree stands proudly next to it with a rope swing.

Erik and Charles stand back as the others run forward and start spreading out the picnic blankets and ripping of their clothes.

“What do you think?” Charles studies his face which despite it’s general steeliness, seems warmer and softer and the corners of his mouth pull up as they have done all day.

“Beautiful.” He turns and kisses Charles on the forehead and the two then walk forward to join the rest who are ripping the food out and forming a little camp for them to gather.

They eat quickly, chewing down the sandwiches and chatting through the bites to discuss the activities of that day, enjoying the glow of the sun and the music from Raven’s radio. Alex and Darwin make paper bonnets from their napkins, Sean and Angel choreograph dance moves and Hank awkwardly rubs sun cream into Raven’s back to which Charles can’t help but roll his eyes at her unsubtly.

The day consists of jugs of lemonade, polishing of stale cake, failed attempt at getting a group of mutants to play ball games fairly, and Charles skipping about like a small child, creating dance cheesy routines with Raven and Angel, trying to dig the biggest hole in the ground with Alex, making waves ripple with Sean’s voice and trying to get an awkward Erik to join in with him. Erik smiles shying and hugs Charles to keep him in place every so often so as to stop him bouncing off into space.

Before long the group start strip themselves of their t-shirts and jump into the water with cries of laughter as they splash, each making a competition out of who can make the biggest cannonball. Charles runs up behind Raven and pushes the two of them in, both screaming as they hit the water. He can’t help but wish he and his sister were always like this and how their lives had become so much more serious since they were children.

Looking over to the bank he can see Erik watching almost wistfully as he splashes about. He begins walking out of the water and towards Erik, noticing the way his eyes watch his wet body. Charles grabs Erik’s hand and pulls him up, chastely kissing him on the lips. His hand slips up Erik’s shirt as he begins to tug it off but Erik stops his hand half way up his chest with a low grumble in his throat.

“Come on. You know you want to. Amuse me.” He leans into Erik, looking up into his eyes with an impish grin. Erik removes his hand and lets Charles pull it over his head but places his arms crossed over his chest self-consciously. Charles places a kiss on one of his scars, just above his chest, and then takes his hand leading him up the bank. They stand at the top and look down.

“Jump, jump, jump,” the group at the bottom chant to Erik looking over to Charles who gives him a reassuring nod back. The two of them jump into the water, hand in hand and join the others into the river.

When Erik’s head emerges out of the cool water, the group cheer him on and he can’t help but grin madly, pushing his hair off his forehead as Charles sneaks up on him to plant a kiss on his lips before splashing him with even more water.

They spend hours in the water, playing games and water fighting and Erik finds himself being swept up in this life of fun in no time, stealing moments only now and then to look up at the sky and take in his surroundings, finding his breath been taken away at the clarity he finds in the world from where he is.

Charles is beyond ecstatic, overjoyed at how Erik plays with him like a child, letting him push him off the mound and into the water, splashing him and dancing around him, hardly able to contain his excitement.

The rest of the group climb out of the water and head back to the beach where they begin to light a fire, but Erik and Charles remain, still teasing each other. Erik splashes Charles, covering him and in response Charles jokingly attempts to push his head under the water

“Hey, I pulled you out of the water when I first found you, and I can put you back in again.” At this Erik chases Charles back to the sand and when they’re both out of the water Erik picks him up and throws him over his shoulder carrying him up to the slope as he squeals and half-heartedly wriggles in his arms.

“Is that so?” Charles giggles against him, clinging on for dear life. “From where I’m standing, it looks like I’m about to put you in the water.” He sways forward playfully, making Charles cry out. “Right. Three, two, one.” Erik throws Charles down and as he does Charles grabs wraps his arms around and pulls Erik in along with him. In the water they float on their backs, hand in hand, looking at each other dreamily as they have this moment alone.

Not long after they join the others who have a steady fire going and are in the makings of preparing hot dogs, prizing them onto skewers and holding them over the flames. Charles sits down in between Erik’s legs as he wraps a towel around the two of them, Erik planting kisses on his neck, seeming not to care if the others look at him.

Like the rest of the day they all eat merrily, singing in between mouthfuls, telling jokes and laughing as Darwin changes his form to fish out the fallen sausages. Charles watches each young face, feeling an edge of determination to make sure each young mutant has more happy days like this in the future. And something about watching them now, makes him think that everything will be okay.

Charles turns his head, kissing Erik on the cheek, which it met by him sliding down to press their lips together, their tongues meeting briefly.

“My, my, someone’s in a soppy mood” Raven comments before Erik buries his head in his hair.

“Shut up,” Charles goes red in the cheeks but pulls Erik closer, “right, we had better be heading back soon. Don’t want to be wandering through the woods in the dark.” With one last peck on Erik’s nose, they stand and start to pull their clothes back on, gathering the blankets and food.

The walk back is mostly quiet but peaceful non the less. All of them are formed in pairs; Hank and Raven linking arms, Alex and Darwin laughing together whilst casually brushing against each other, Sean and Angel argue about whose powers are more useful, and Charles and Erik hang back looking proudly at the rest, their hands swinging between them.

When they reach the mansion, the sun is just beginning to set; the burning embers of the glorious day they’d had, glowing on the horizon.

Inside they all drank hot chocolates by the television as they watched the news. For once there’s no mention of missiles, or suspicious missing children, or political disturbances. When they all go up to their rooms, the house is quiet again leaving Charles to lock the doors and join Erik in their room who is curled up in his pyjamas waiting for him.

Charles slides in next to him and tucks his head under Erik’s chin. The two of them lay like this for a while, both exhausted but as always, unable to drift off, just content to hold each other.

“I wish everyday were like this” Charles muses into Erik’s neck. At these words, the corners of Erik’s mouth drop and his fingers stop stroking Charles’ back. He contemplates Charles’ words for moments more before replying.

“It can’t though, can it.” Not knowing how to respond to this, Charles swallows hard and tries to fight how much that statement resonates with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comment if you wan't more or if you're interested in helping me write some.


End file.
